Karma Chameleon
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu, still feeling the pain of a failed relationship, lands job in a music video that no only helps put his past to rest, but he meets the man who will become the love of his life… written for inuholiday


Title: Karma Chameleon

Author: kira  
Pairing: Jakotsu/Naraku & Jakotsu/Bankotsu  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: (written for inuholiday) Jakotsu, still feeling the pain of a failed relationship, lands job in a music video that no only helps put his past to rest, but he meets the man who will become the love of his life…

_Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for polishing this and making it shine!_

_Please also note that several lines from Culture Club's Karma Chameleon appear below…_

_**For Sensei…**_

888

Jakotsu looked around the dressing-room the tall brunette, whose name he had forgotten, let him in. His new dressing room was great, with its own bathroom and a large well lit mirror and vanity so that he could put on his makeup once he got dressed. He set his makeup kit on the vanity and went to hang up his garment bag. He quickly unzipped it and took out the outfit he was going to wear for the video and his favorite yukata. As he puttered around the room, he could hear Youkai jamming in the background thanks to the piped in music. They were warming up by playing a few cover tunes and he hummed along. Things were going well until the next song started.

"Desert loving in your eyes all the way… If I listened to your lies would you say…I'm a man without conviction…"

Jakotsu felt his blood go cold. His ex, Naraku had come home from a night on the town singing it. It was the last time they had made love to each other before he found him in bed with his best friend's wife. The feelings of impending doom made him want to forget the whole gig, and if he had not needed the money so desperately, he would have walked out of there so fast everyone's head would be spinning. Closing his eyes, the memories washed over him…

"_Didn't hear your wicked words every day…And you used to be so sweet I heard you say…" Naraku sang. "That my love was an addiction…When we cling our love is strong…" He continued, gathering Jakotsu in his arms, and waltzing him around the small apartment they shared. _

"_Where've you been?" the younger man giggled. "You stink of Kirins."_

_Naraku ignored him and sang, "Every day is like survival…You're my lover not my rival… Jaki baby, let's do it…" He trailed a line of kisses across his lover's jaw line, something he knew the younger man could not resist._

"_But…"_

"_Desert loving in your eyes all the way… If I listened to your lies would you say…I'm a man without conviction…" Naraku sang. "Come on, Jaki baby, you know I love you…" he purred._

_Jakotsu sighed. "Okay… It's not like I have to get up early for work tomorrow."_

"_What? No mall openings? Or store openings or car races or whatever the hell it is that you do?"_

"_No… I'm still waiting to hear back from Maybelline."_

"_Awe… they didn't call you back?"_

"_No, Narie-pooh, they didn't call me back. It's been almost two weeks and I need to find a job or we'll both be out on our asses," Jakotsu said sadly. "We have a choice, it's either I pay the rent or I don't pay…"_

"_Sssh… You're spoiling the mood." The tall lanky American kissed his lover. "Don't make me beg, Jaki baby."_

_Jakotsu smiled, and pushing his concerns out of his head, he kissed his lover. Breaking it, he walked over to the free-standing closet and pulled out his futon. A few minutes later, they had it spread out and Jakotsu lay back, laughing, as he watched Naraku drunkenly get undressed. "Here, let me help you," he said, getting up._

_It wasn't long before he had him undressed and the older man did not waste any time picking up where they had left off. Naraku's beer laden kisses gave way to groping like a pair of horny teenagers. Naraku was a rough lover and somehow the sense of danger added to the younger man's excitement. Jakotsu never knew if he was going to get it dry or not and he learned to ignore the pain, while praying his lover left no lasting damage. Tonight Naraku was sweet and gentle, and it left the younger man wondering what he had been up to while he was out bar hopping. _

_Not caring to really know the answer, Jakotsu moaned loudly as Naraku pleasured him orally. The older man was good with his tongue and he knew all the right places to linger over. Licking and suckling, Naraku inched his lover closer and closer to his moment of release. Fisting his futon, Jakotsu bit his lip in an effort to keep from cumming too quickly. Unfortunately, the waves of pleasure that were pooling in his belly demanded release, and panting and moaning, he came much sooner than he would have liked._

_Naraku then spat his lover's hot bitter essence on his hand. He rubbed the slippery seed over his swollen member, and with his fluid slicked fingers, he wet his lover's tight entrance. Without warning, he thrust inside. In and out, Naraku developed his rhythm, mistaking his lover's whimpering for cries of pleasure. _

_Jakotsu clamped down, trying to slow down his lover without words. It hurt like hell and he was annoyed and worried because his lover forgot to wear a condom along with the half-assed makeshift lube. After what had felt like an eternity with a red hot poker, Naraku mercifully climaxed. He collapsed onto Jakotsu, not even bothering to pull out. _

"_You're the best, Jaki baby…"_

_No, I'm not, because if I was, you'd never have cheated on me…_ Jakotsu sighed bitterly and opened his eyes. _I can't do this…_he thought miserably. _It hasn't been long enough; it still hurts like it just happened yesterday… Why do you turn everything good that happens to me into shit, Naraku? _The cross-dresser rubbed at his temples, the beginnings of a full blown tension headache erupting behind his eyes. "Why did I ever agree to this?" he groaned softly.

A quick tapping on his dressing room door pulled him from his miserable thoughts. Plastering a pleasant smile on his face he strode over to the door and as much he dreaded opening it, he did so. "Hello…?"

"Hi! I just came to see if you're alright if there was anything you needed," the tall brunette said.

Jakotsu nodded dumbly at her.

"I'm Kagura Matsuno, by the way…"

"Jakotsu…"

"Are you alright, Jakotsu? You don't look so good…" she said, her eyes full of concern.

"Yes, no, I don't know…" He shrugged and rubbed tiredly at the spot on his forehead between his eyes.

"Can I come in?" Kagura asked and he nodded, stepping aside to let her enter. "You sure you're okay?" she repeated.

Jakotsu sighed. "I'll be fine… I just have a headache."

"Oh, I see you met Kikyou." Kagura rolled her eyes.

The cross-dresser laughed. "I know her from way back. She was married to my best friend."

Kagura snorted. "Lucky guy."

"Yeah… I suppose so…"

"Damn it! I'm sorry. I forgot you and Naraku have history."

He nodded. "It's okay… So she's here as well?" _Great! What else can go wrong?_

"Yeah… Ummm… why don't I take my foot out of my mouth and uh… go get you that aspirin. You want anything to wash it down with?"

"A cup of tea would be nice. And thank you." They smiled awkwardly at each other. "Look you didn't put your foot in your mouth; I figured she was here, keeping an eye on him."

"Thanks… Anyways, I'd better go get you that tea and aspirin like you wanted. Why don't you just do what you need to get ready? I'll knock and let myself in, if that's okay with you? You don't have to worry, I've seen it all and then some," she ruefully replied.

Jakotsu laughed. "You're welcome, and thank you for making me feel better about this. And umm, I just have one more thing before you go."

"What?"

"Is there any way to turn that off? I don't feel like reliving the eighties, if you don't mind."

Kagura laughed. "Sure." She walked over to a wall switch and flicked it off. "Ban usually uses this as his temporary office when the band's rehearsing, as he likes to keep an ear on them."

"I see… anyway, thanks again for your help."

"No problem…" she said, before leaving him to his own devices.

Jakotsu took a few calming breaths, before undressing. He was clad only in his lucky red panties when someone knocked on dressing room door. "Give me a sec!" he called out, grabbing his kimono, and hastily putting it on as the door opened. Turning around, he came face to face with his worst nightmare.

"Hey, Jaki baby, long time, no see!"

"Naraku…"

"You look cute as ever, you know that?" he said, moving towards his ex-lover.

"Yeah…?"

"Yup. So how about a kiss for old time's sake?"

Before Jakotsu could even react, the tall lanky America enveloped him in his arms, pulling the startled cross-dresser close. "Don't… Please…"

"Come on, Jaki, it's just a lil kiss…" he leaned in, trying to kiss him.

"No. Now go away."

"I'm hurt, Jaki."

"Oh really?" _Not as hurt as I was five years ago!_

"Yeah…"

"Well, it sucks to be you!" Jakotsu said. He felt his heart pounding as his head threatened to explode. Suddenly the money was not worth the trouble this job was going to be and if it meant having just enough to pay the rent and having to eat at home for a month or two, he was willing to do it. "Now leave me alone and get the hell out of here! We're through, over and done, ancient history! Okay?!"

Before Naraku could reply, Kagura had entered. "You heard the man, now get your ass out of here, before I go get Ban."

"Oooh… I'm scared…" Naraku smirked.

"You'd better be, because he was talking to the girls, and Kikyou was with them. I heard she's still mad about that groupie she found you with," Kagura said sweetly.

"Wow… You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Jakotsu said.

Shrugging, Naraku turned on the charm. "Hey, Jaki's like family, so Kikyou wouldn't have a problem with him." He grinned, and narrowing his eyes at her, he continued, "But she would with you and your snotty lil attitude."

"Naraku," the cross-dresser said wearily, "please go… I need to get dressed and Kagura's going to help me."

She shrugged, smiling sweetly at her husband's fellow bandmate.

"Oh really? Going over to dark side, hunh?"

"Yeah… I've already been to hell and back, so why not? Now get out of here already, please?" _I'm serious…Please don't make me beg…_

"Fine… See you in a few, Jaki baby." Pushing his luck, Naraku made a show of kissing the cross-dresser's cheek. Smiling cockily at Kagura, he left.

"You okay?" she asked.

Jakotsu nodded, before shaking his head. A minute later, he was leaning on Kagura, crying his eyes out. She made soft comforting sounds until he got a hold of himself. Feeling strangely better, Jakotsu pulled away from her. "Thanks…" He sighed. "You must think I'm really pathetic."

"No, aside from thinking you need to hurry up and get dressed, I think you're simply a guy who got hurt in a bad relationship. Look, I don't want to know the gory details, but I'll tell you this; Kikyou's done a great job of keeping him in line. He does have his moments, but for the most part, he behaves himself. And that's saying a lot as I can't stand the pair of them. Now get your ass in that bathroom and wash you face. I've got some eye drops in my purse we can put in your eyes to get the red out."

"Yes, Ma'am." He went to do as he was told.

888

Jakotsu emerged from his dressing room a half an hour later, dressed up and in character. He giggled coquettishly when Sesshomaru approached him and took his hand, kissing it. The cross-dresser felt immediately at ease and he was able to greet the band and their wives and various hangers-on without feeling nervous. It was like everyone was an old friend, and even interacting with Kikyou and Naraku did not make him feel anxious any more.

A few minutes later, they started the shoot and Jakotsu found it to be a lot more fun than his usual jobs, like his favorite one, which was spending Wednesday nights as "the Princess." Kabuki Dinner Theater may have been paying his rent and leaving him something leftover to enjoy cooking for himself, but he really wanted to do more as an actor. Even if it was only a music video and he had no lines to remember, it felt more like real acting to him.

As he danced by, Jakotsu caught sight of a vaguely familiar looking man, standing in the shadows. _I wonder if that's the Ban they've been talking about. Kagura's right, he's not bad looking from what I can see…_

"CUT!" the director yelled. "Oneesan, you need to pay attention him, not the camera! Now let's do it one more time."

"Sorry, Sessh…" Jakotsu said sheepishly.

"That's okay. Who were you looking at?" Youkai's lead singer asked.

"That guy over there, talking to Kagura, he looks familiar."

"That's the boss man. Ban Kusao or Kusao Ban… Look, my grandfather may be Japanese, but I can't figure this name shit out."

"Kusao is his last name. Ban is his first. However, you can't go wrong if you simply call him 'boss.'"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Jakotsu took one last look at the man in question, before starting the scene he was in all over again.

Bankotsu, meanwhile, had been watching the goings on. Nodding in all the right places, he listened intently, while not seeming to, as Kagura filled him on what had happened earlier. He found himself drawn to the pretty cross-dresser, but he kept his distance. He was still debating with himself about getting back together, or rather finally getting together, with his old friend, Hiten. They had finally tested the relationship waters a couple of weeks ago after circling each other for years. It had Bankotsu wondering if he should try building a relationship with him anyway, even though they did not have any major sparks. It turned out that although they had been thinking about each other for years; neither had ever tried to pursue things out of fear of rejection. And yet, as he watched Jakotsu, he found his thoughts drifting into territory that had once been Hiten's and it left him confused as to what he wanted.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind for the moment, he chuckled along with Kagura when Sesshomaru started the dance sequence. The blond guitarist was not much of a dancer, and the cross-dresser's efforts to make him look better were amusing to watch. Mentally shaking his head as he wondered if they would have been better off going with a simple video of the band playing their latest single, Bankotsu caught a flash of red. He squinted, not sure if he had imagined it or not, when he saw it again. As Sesshomaru sent Jakotsu into a turn, the cross-dresser's mini flared out, giving everyone on set a glimpse of his red panties and thigh high stockings. Bankotsu felt a certain part of his anatomy stirring. Not only was red his favorite color but he had a thing for sexy lingerie…

_Jakotsu smiled as he sauntered over to him. Gripping the hem of his sweater in both hands, the pretty cross-dresser slowly peeled it up and over his torso, revealing a red satin bra. Two steps later, he was tossing the sweater onto the floor. He shook his hair free of its loose topknot, his brown locks cascading down his shoulders and back in soft waves._

_Licking his crimson lips, Jakotsu's mouth pulled upwards into a pouty smile as he reached behind for his mini's zipper. The faint clicking of the zipper's plastic teeth had Bankotsu's heart racing in anticipation, especially when Jakotsu paused. The pretty cross-dresser stood there, slowly bringing his hands forward, thumbs hooked into the short skirt's waistband. He stopped when they reached his sides and with a sexy wink, he slowly pushed the mini down past his hips. It somehow defied gravity when he let go, to gently caress his long, shapely legs, before puddling at his feet. _

_Bankotsu felt his mouth dropping at the sight of red satin clad hips and black thigh highs. Hips swaying tantalizingly as he stepped out of the skirt, Jakotsu continued to make his way towards him. Smiling sweetly, the cross-dresser came closer and closer. When he was near enough, he reached out to gently cup Bankotsu's cheek, Jakotsu's finger tips trailed lightly across his face as he moved to circle him. Bankotsu grabbed his wrist just before he moved away, and pulling him close, they kissed…_

"They're supposed to break for lunch in a few minutes," Kagura said. "And I think it would be best if you ran interference."

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah?" _Now what? _

"Weren't you listening when I told you I caught you-know-who in his dressing room this morning and the poor thing was all shook up?"

"Yeah."

"Well?" Kagura prompted, folding her arms across her chest as she waited for his answer.

"I thought that was ancient history."

"If it is, then Naraku's a history buff… Seriously, someone should neuter that bastard."

Bankotsu laughed. "Why do I have the feeling that wouldn't be as big a deterrent as we'd like it to be?"

She sighed. "Yeah, maybe not… but I would feel better about it," Kagura smirked.

"Alright, I'll watch over the damsel in distress."

"He's a nice guy, Ban, I wish he could find someone who'd see that and appreciate it and treat him like a…" she giggled, "queen. That was so bad, but I couldn't help it."

"I'm sure it's nothing he hasn't heard before if he could hear you."

"CUT!! And let's take an hour for lunch, alright?" the director called out.

"I guess that's my cue to don my shinning armor and go rescue the princess from the evil letch."

Kagura laughed. "Yeah, now get!" She playfully pushed him towards the band.

Chuckling, Bankotsu walked over to them.

888

Jakotsu walked back to his dressing room, feeling like this was the best day ever, despite its rocky start. He had survived seeing Naraku again, had a shot at something better with the video, and best of all, he got a date with the adorably cute record producer, Kusao Bankotsu. _Kissing Sesshomaru was fun too…_ he thought.

Once inside, he took his heels off, putting them in his overnighter. The cross-dresser then started to undress so that he could remove the heavy makeup he wore for the shoot and get dressed in his street clothes. Carefully peeling his sweater up and over his head, Jakotsu imagined Bankotsu was sitting there, watching him. Throwing the sweater on the dressing room's sofa, he wriggled out of his mini and tossed it over there as well. Grabbing his kimono, Jakotsu shrugged into and tied it close. He walked over to the vanity and sat down. Picking up a jar of cold cream, he opened it, slathering its contents all over his face. Grabbing a couple of tissues, he proceeded to wipe it off.

As he stared into the mirror, the imaginary Bankotsu got up to stand behind the cross-dresser. "What are you staring at?" Jakotsu softly asked.

"_Nothing…"_

"You'd better get used this, it's what I look like when I get up in the morning." The cross-dresser continued to wipe his face.

"_Yeah? You get up with cream all over your face?" _he chuckled in the cross-dresser's head.

Jakotsu resisted the urge to laugh. "Depends on whom I'm sleeping with… and seeing as it's been a long time, I think you'd be the one with cream all over your face," he cheekily replied.

"_I'd like to see that…"_

"What? The cream on your face?"

"_No, you sleeping with me…"_

"Oh…"

"_Yeah… I didn't think so."_

"I'm sorry, but I, uh… It's a long story that I promise to tell you over dinner tonight."

The imaginary Bankotsu shrugged.

"I promise, I will! What if I tell what I'd like to do to you? That's if I wasn't such a wuss…"

His imaginary companion, folding his arms across his chest, grinned cockily at him.

"I take it that's a yes?"

He nodded in reply.

"Okay… let's see. Well, first I'd go put on my best lingerie and don't give me that look. Sessh said he thinks you were checking out my underwear, you naughty boy, you." Jakotsu finished wiping his face, and got up to go wash it in the dressing room's bathroom. "Be right back." He returned a few minutes later, patting his face dry with a towel. "Where was I?" He took his kimono off. "Ah, yes. I'm in my best lingerie, this isn't it; this is just my favorite bra and lucky panties."

"_Lucky panties?"_

"Yeah… Every time I wear them something good always happens to me."_ Maybe if I was wearing them that day, Naraku wouldn't have cheated on me and hurt Sui too… _"Anyways… I'd sit on your lap and we'd kiss…"

"_That's it? Kiss? You are a wuss…"_

"I know… but I'm also a hopeless romantic," Jakotsu said, removing the breast prostheses from his bra and packing them away, as his imaginary companion snorted in amusement. "Hey! These things are expensive. If you're good, maybe one day I'll let you play with them."

"_You taking those panties off?"_

"No. Besides, I thought you liked them."

"_I do… I just thought…"_

"That, my friend, is something you're going to have to earn and if it means a longer dry spell for me, then so be it." Jakotsu turned and picked up a black cashmere sweater which he shrugged into. "Anyways…" He sighed as he reached for his black leather jeans. "After we kissed and you earned it, I'd get naked for you and when I got hard enough, you'd eat me…" Jakotsu sighed again.

"_Hey! I thought this was what you'd do to _me!"

"Well, it's my fantasy, so I can do what I want," the cross-dresser cheekily replied as the imaginary Bankotsu glared at him. He brushed and arranged his hair into a low pony tail. "So after you eat your fill I start to get you undressed, happy now?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Good. Now where was I?" Jakotsu said as he rummaged through his makeup kit. Pulling out the mascara, he applied it to his lashes.

"_I'm waiting…" _his imaginary companion said testily.

"Yeah, well, so am I. I'm waiting for that special someone to come and sweep me off my feet and love me forever. And I'm hoping against hope that maybe I found him." Taking a deep breath, he put the mascara away and set about gathering his things.

"_I'm sorry…"_

"So am I… and tired of being lonely…" Jakotsu got up and started packing his things away. "Anyways… after I get you undressed, we make mad passionate love."

"_Oh really?" _The imaginary Bankotsu quirked his eyebrow at him.

"Yup… now I need to finish before you, or rather the real you, come looking for me, or worse, thinks I stood him up."

"_Have fun…"_

"Thanks…" Jakotsu murmured softly as he left the dressing room.

888

Bankotsu stood there, watching the set being broken down, and various bits of equipment and lighting put away. The band's roadies were busy scurrying about, gathering up the band's gear, packing it up and transporting it to the "music" room for storage. He was glad they decided to build a set in the rehearsal hall instead of shooting on location. If anyone had wandered off, they would have been easily found, unlike Kyoto where the director had wanted to shoot.

Jakotsu looked around for his "date," trying to spot the shorter man in a sea of people who were all focused on the same thing; tearing down the set, and putting things back to "normal." Carefully dodging the action, he wondered if Bankotsu had a change of heart and decided to go to dinner alone, when he spotted him. Sighing in relief, the cross-dresser hurried over to him. Coming up behind him, Jakotsu playfully placed his hands over Bankotsu's eyes.

The recorder producer chuckled happily when a soft, husky voice whispered in his ear, "Guess who?!"

"Uh, Sessh…?" Bankotsu teased back.

"Nope, guess again," the sultry voice insisted.

"Ummm…" Reaching up, the young recorder producer felt the hands covering his eyes. "Kagome?"

The voice in his ear giggled happily. "Nope! One more guess!" it said playfully.

"Uh... I give up."

The hands fell away from his eyes as the voice said impishly, "It's me, Silly!"

"Oh." _I knew that…_Bankotsu turned around and came face to face with the cross-dresser, who slowly licked his lips and smiled.

"You ready to go?" Jakotsu said.

"Almost."

"Almost? What do you have left to do? Rin-san was nice enough to make arrangements to have my things sent to my friend Sui's house. I don't mind picking them up tomorrow." Jakotsu looked at him quizzically.

"This..." Bankotsu took a deep breath, and throwing caution to the wind, he tilted his head up, leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh..." the cross-dresser said breathlessly when they broke the kiss. Smiling as they both recovered their composure, Jakotsu quipped, "Ooh, I can see you're going to be a fun date." He giggled at the shocked expression on Bankotsu's face.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me!" the younger man said. He was mortified by his behavior and he was amazed Jakotsu seemed to be taking it in stride.

"Don't worry about it." The cross-dresser shrugged. "A lot guys wonder what it's like to kiss me. I mean look at me, I look girly, yet underneath it all I'm a guy. So let's pretend it never happened. And ummm... if you want, you can give me a goodnight kiss at the end of our date and that'll be our official first kiss."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Bankotsu, feeling relieved, grinned.

"Sounds like a date to me," Jakotsu joked.

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"I was wondering…"

Jakotsu smiled at him. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing, I think."

"So what were you wondering?" Jakotsu asked before the awkwardness settled like a living thing between them.

"You're going to think I'm an idiot…" Bankotsu felt his cheeks heating up, and frowned.

"Kusao-san, I mean Ban, I've seen and heard it all, so I doubt anything you have to say will shock me," the cross-dresser quickly assured him. "Seriously."

Bankotsu looked up at him and Jakotsu smiled. "I ummm…"

The cross-dresser giggled. "Sorry, but you look so cute there, trying and not trying to ask me something."

The younger man nodded. "Okay, what I'm trying to say is this; would you mind putting on that red lipstick you had on before?"_ You have no idea how sexy those big red pouty lips of yours are and fun to kiss too…_

Jakotsu's eyes widened in surprise. "Sure..." _You like how I look in makeup? Or are you trying to figure out if you'd rather have a boy or a girl? _The cross-dresser mentally sighed as a slight frown creased his brow.

Bankotsu felt a brief moment of panic._ Oh hell! What did I do or say that upset you?_

Pulling out the tube of lipstick from his front pocket, Jakotsu opened it and twisted up just enough to paint his lips the rich crimson they were for the video. Pressing them together, it was easy for the cross-dresser to suppress a giggle at the look on his date's face as he watched him. "Better?" he cheekily asked.

"Much better."

"Oh good."

They stood there, letting the silence grow between them. Before it became too awkward, Bankotsu said, "Let's go." He started walking and Jakotsu kept pace with him, chatting him up, as they made their way out of the studio…


End file.
